Micron FAQ
icrMicron FAQ Please use this page for the Micron FAQ only. A ION FAQ exists.ION FAQ ---- Basics What's the latest version of the OS? Where can I download it? At the time of writing (1/2008) the latest version for Micron is 1.10 - 9/2005 Download from http://www.alesis.com/index.php?id=58,38,0,0,1,0 or follow Support->Downloads->Software/Drivers->ion/micron from the Alesis home page. ---- Where can I find a copy of the manual? Download from http://www.alesis.com/index.php?id=56,30,0,0,1,0 under Synths, or follow Support->Downloads->Manuals How can I reset to the original patchset? Download the original presets from http://www.alesis.com/index.php?id=58,38,0,0,1,0 or follow Support->Downloads->Software/Drivers->ion/micron from the Alesis home page How do I see the credits? Hold down the "octave +" and "programs" buttons while turning the Micron on. ---- Software Is there a Librarian/Editor for the Micron? Paul's Ion Librarian Editor: The Librarian section allows you to assemble/rearrange banks of patches and send them to the ION using MIDI-Ox. Doesn't always work with Micron. The Editor section, (which is not real time), allows you to view and edit all ION patch parameters. Also doesn't always work with Micron. Feedback to the email address found in the program may help it along more for Micron use. http://groups.yahoo.com/group/alesis-ion/files/Paul%27s%20Stuff/Ion_Librarian_Editor.zip There is also a graphical program editor for the Ion/Micron. It works on any platform after you've installed Perl. https://sites.google.com/site/ralphgonz/music-micron (old sites: http://ralphgonzalez.wikispaces.com/music-micron and http://pwp.ibl.bm/~rgonzale/audio/midi/micronedit.html) Alesis have a perl script that will convert program files stored as sysex to text files and back again. This is on the download page, http://www.alesis.com/index.php?id=58,38,0,0,1,0 -- midiCTRL - http://www.midictrl.com/ midiCTRL - manual / how-to http://www.midictrl.com/manual.pdf or follow From main page. -- Micronizer - latest version (1.7.5.2) at http://tech.groups.yahoo.com/group/alesis-ion/files/wades_files/, old beta-3 version: http://mrbook.org/micronizer/ Micronit - http://music.geocities.jp/icontrolit56/ -- Megamicron (iOS 6.0+) - http://itunes.apple.com/us/app/megamicron/id671736918?mt=8 Micronux (Linux) - https://github.com/bergamote/micronux Retroware's MicronAU - https://github.com/retroware/micronau micronAU is an audio unit for Mac OS X that allows one to fully control and automate the Alesis Micron synthesizer. As anyone who owns one of these synths knows, it can generate some wicked sounds but it can be a real pain to program via its single knob. This audio unit provides an interface through which the entire sound generation engine of the Mircon can be controlled in real time. In addition, all parameter settings are saved when the track/DAW hosting micronAU is saved. When one reloads a track hosting mirconAU, the settings are restored, thus avoiding the "what patch did I use for this track" syndrome. Furthermore, if one's DAW supports automation of plugin parameters, all of the Micron's parameters can be automated and controlled by any of the DAW's supported control surfaces. ---- Sysex info A thread on decoding the sysex used for the Micron: http://tech.groups.yahoo.com/group/alesis-ion/message/17488 ---- Midi-OX settings for sendig sysex patches under options main menu Config buffers low level input buffers size 256 num 16 low level output buffers size 512 num 16 midi filter none selected pass sysex checked under view sysex sysex menu config low level input buffers size 256 num 16 low level output buffers size 512 num 16 delay 60 delay after F7 60 milliseconds and checked fill display window as bytes come in checked show F0-F7 in colored text Hardware My micron gets quite hot on the back, is it normal? Yes, all units seem to behave that way. However it should NOT prevent the Micron from working properly. If yours has a strange behaviour, if you have volume drops, then you must have a faulty unit and should contact Alesis support. ---- Help! My control knob broke off! Older Microns have a fairly fragile data entry knob (the white one). More recent machines have a newer design that is more robust. If you break your data entry knob, you can get a replacement from Alesis. You may have to solder the new part in however. Alternatively you can get a Bourns encoder from Newark Electronics. Or a replacement encoder circuit board from Numark. Replacement board: Part # TWPC04A020C01 Description: PCB, Right Panel - Micron Cost: $46.00 plus shipping and handling in the US. Phone (401) 658-3131 ext 686 Hours: M-F 9:00am – 5:30pm EST Replacement encoder from Newark: PEC11-4220F-S0024 Newark Part Number: 02J2850 http://www.newark.com/jsp/Passives/Encoders/BOURNS/PEC11-4220F-S0024/displayProduct.jsp?sku=02J2850 Replacement encoder from Alesis: Part # 6-00-0013 Description: Rotary Encoder, Metal - Multimix series/Micron Cost: $4.00 plus shipping and handling in the US Part # 9-15-0302 Description: Knob, Textured, Translucent, Ion/Micron Cost: $2.00 plus shipping and handling in the US. All parts are non-refundable, all sales are final. To place a parts order call or reply to the email with the information listed below: Phone (401) 658-3131 ext 686 Hours: M-F 9:00am – 5:30pm EST You will need the following information: Name & Address Telephone Number Part number & Description Payment – Visa/MasterCard or Money Order Ground or Air shipping http://tech.groups.yahoo.com/group/alesis-ion/message/17731 http://tech.groups.yahoo.com/group/alesis-ion/message/17500 ---- Help! My lineouts have gone dead! (or quiet) Sometimes static electricity issues can wipe out the output transistors for the lineouts. The FETs are labelled J111 and you can replace them with NTE468. These are available from Jameco Electronics, Jameco part number 211393PS, cost $.29 each (buy several). Other sources are available. See the following for more info. http://tech.groups.yahoo.com/group/alesis-ion/message/17386 http://tech.groups.yahoo.com/group/alesis-ion/message/17523 ---- Where can I get Alesis parts? See Help! My control knob broke off! ---- Accessories Where do I get a cover for the Micron? Try a Gig Skinz Keyboard Bag. Also a Gator GK-2110 is recommended for the Micron (http://www.gatorcases.com/productsdetail.aspx?LID=18&PID=172) ---- In use Can I use the Micron as a MIDI controller? The basic functions work OK, but it's not really designed to be a MIDI controller. The keys and pitchbend do what you would expect, and M1 and M2 are mapped to CC1 (mod) and channel pressure (aftertouch) However once you get past this point, things are not so simple. The X, Y and Z knobs transmit NRPNs instead of CCs, and the Micron has a baroque idea of how its program list translates into MIDI program change messages. http://tech.groups.yahoo.com/group/alesis-ion/message/17838 ---- How can I use the external inputs? See http://tech.groups.yahoo.com/group/alesis-ion/message/497 ---- Undocumented Features of the Miniak (and firmware-updated Micron) In September 2005, a firmware update was offered for the Micron, bringing the OS version up 1.1. (Download available from the Alesis website.) The update included several new features, which were included in the Miniak's firmware, but not documented in either manual: FEATURE UPDATES AND ENHANCEMENTS Longer Patterns and Rhythms – Rhythms and patterns (including phrases) can now be as long as 16 bars. Expression Pedal Mode – New config param: "ExprPedal: Route" / "to mods only", "to volume & mods". This provides a means to enable/disable the hardwired route from expression pedal to volume. MIDI Solo Part – New config param: "MIDI: Send part" / "all parts", "part A only", "part B only", etc. If set to "part x only", only part x will send MIDI data, although all parts will receive MIDI. This is useful when recording a multitimbral arrangement with an external sequencer. New LFO Reset Modes – New reset modes for LFOs and S/H: "legato mono" and "legato poly". These are similar to "key mono" and "key poly" respectively, except instead of resetting on every keypress, they only reset on non-legato keypresses. As long as you play legato, the LFO will not reset. Unlatch Part – In a setup, hold down a key and press latch to latch parts mapped to that key. Hold the key and double-click latch to unlatch those parts. The first few times you latch, a message will pop up to remind you of how to unlatch.. One-Handed Phrase Record – To record a phrase, double-click the phrase button and start playing. The old method of holding down phrase as you start to play still works as well. "Use As Drum" Controllers – When a setup part is set to "use as: drum x in beat", the part's pw/m1/m2 controller enables are now applied to the overridden drums in the beats. This allows you to affect the sound of a rhythm using the pitch wheel and sliders. Alesis Micron Firmware Revision History Category:f